The pervasiveness of the Internet and the advancements in network speed have enabled a wide variety of different applications on storage devices. For example, cloud storage, or more specifically, network distributed data storage system, has become a popular approach for safekeeping data as well as making large amounts of data accessible to a variety of clients. As the use of cloud storage has grown, cloud service providers aim to address problems that are prominent in conventional file storage systems and methods, such as scalability, global accessibility, rapid deployment, user account management, and utilization data collection. In addition, the system's robustness must not be compromised while providing these functionalities.
Among different distributed data storage systems, an object storage system employs a storage architecture that manages data as objects, as opposed to other storage architectures like file systems which manage data as a file hierarchy, and block storage which manages data as blocks within sectors and tracks. Generally, object storage systems allow relatively inexpensive, scalable and self-healing retention of massive amounts of unstructured data. Object storage is used for diverse purposes such as storing photos and songs on the Internet, or files in online collaboration services.
As new users are added to a storage system, storage space needs to be securely allocated to the new users. Complicating matters are that, with cloud storage as well as some other types of network distributed data storage, portions of a storage system may be accessible via insecure networks. To obtain needed disk space, users need to discover and claim distributed storage nodes, and need to be able to securely do so over an insecure network.